


A Blush as Red as Roses

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [14]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin loves to embarrass Danny.





	A Blush as Red as Roses

The video wasn’t one of their usual ones. It starts with giggling, and the camera pointed at the ground as Arin runs around in the office. It’s obvious that he’s holding something. It’s rustling and the sound is almost irritatingly loud. Soon, Arin brings the camera back to eye level, and a very confused Dan is in shot. 

“Oh, we’re… video. Alright, video, hello!” Dan stammers, nervously running his hand through his hair, and glancing up above the camera at Arin. “What? What is this?” Arin’s now uncontrollably giggling, enjoying every moment of Dan’s flustered face. 

“Well, the lovelies had a request for me after the livestream we had! Remember the livestream, Dan?” Arin asks, the joy evident in his voice. Dan groans. 

“I’ve been trying to forget it. God, all of those tweets. My reputation in shambles.” he says with an uncertain smile. It’s obvious that he doesn’t remember what specific part of the livestream Arin’s talking about, but with every passing second, he’s getting more and more nervous. “What’s that behind your back?” Dan suddenly shuffles to the right, trying to sneak a peek, and immediately the camera spins to turn to Dan’s frustrated face. “C’mon, show me!” 

“Alright, all you had to do is ask!” Arin says, and the rustling sound returns. It’s a large bouquet of vividly red roses, which are shoved into Dan’s hands. For a moment, he’s frozen, staring at the object in his hands, before his face flushes red. “You match the roses!” Arin shouts with joy. 

“Shut up!” Dan yells, shoving his face in the flowers, realizes that he’s still being recorded. Arin’s laughing makes it difficult to hear anything else that might be happening.

“What are you even doing?” 

“I’M SMELLING THE FLOWERS!” Dan’s voice is muffled by the roses. 

“YOUR ENTIRE FACE IS IN MY ROSES!” 

“MAYBE I WANT TO SMELL THEM THAT WAY! YOU CAN’T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!” The camera is getting shakier by the moment. Another voice joins in. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” Brian’s amused voice can barely be overheard over the yelling. 

“Dan’s embarrassed!” Arin announces proudly. 

“I’m smelling flowers!” Brian’s look makes them go quiet. As Brian walks over to the pair of them, he makes a small gesture for Arin to keep recording, and strolls over to Dan’s side. 

“Arin, this isn’t very nice. Or effective.” Brian adds the last sentence quickly. Dan’s head goes up. 

“What do you mean by-” 

Brian has to get onto his tip toes to gently press a kiss against Dan’s stubble, and Arin shrieks with laughter. 

“OH MY GOD BRIAN-” 

“RUN!” 

The video cuts to black, and the recommended videos show up on screen. 

Dan shakes his head, and groans. Arin’s muffled laughter can be heard behind him. 

“So Dan, do you want to check the views?” 

“Why does it matter?” He can’t believe that he was fooled so easily. His twitter and instagram have been blowing up for the last few hours since the video was uploaded on youtube. 

“It matters because,” Arin’s voice gets closer to his ear, and he instinctively cringes away, “it’s now our most viewed video.” 

 

Dan screams.


End file.
